Slow Day
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Aoi/Uruha, Reita/Aoi/Uruha, Reita/Aoi, Reita/Uruha / Lemon, Partie à trois / Ruki rejette Reita, et celui-ci ne réfléchit pas vraiment lorsqu'Aoi et Uruha lui proposent d'oublier pour une nuit son chagrin d'amour. Pour une nuit ?


**Titre : **Slow Day

**Chapitres :** 1/3

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Légère touche d'angst, un peu de romance et beaucoup de sexe... Vous aimez ça. Plan à trois (donc très probable double pénétration parce qu'on me supplie presque pour que j'en fasse une)

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi. Et puis même, qu'est-ce que j'en ferais ?

* * *

Reita poussa un petit soupir, le front collé contre la vitre froide, observant la pluie qui tombait au dehors. Les gouttes d'eau se reflétaient dans les prunelles chargées de tristesse du bassiste et le grincement de ses doigts qui traçant des arabesques sur le verre glacé de la fenêtre résonnait dans la chambre d'hotel silencieuse, plongée dans le noir. Au dehors, la ville semblait vide et noire et dans la pièce seulement animée par le souffle de Reita planait une atmosphère triste et mélancolique, alors que le bassiste se résignait peu à peu à la solitude.

Reita ferma les yeux et ses doigts glissèrent sur la vitre lorsque retentit le bruit d'une clef qu'on tournait dans la serrure, signifiant qu'un des membres de Gazette pénétrait dans la suite occupée par le bassiste. La porte s'ouvrit et Reita se massa les tempes, remettant son bandeau d'un geste las et jetant un regard au miroir pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop désespéré. Il ne tenait pas réellement à ce que tout le groupe soit au courant...

Une ombre pénétra dans la pièce, laissant entrer avec elle un peu des sons et de la musique animant la soirée qui se déroulait dans le hall. Le bassiste soupira et sourit, reconnaissant la silhouette plutôt grande, un peu féminine, dont les cheveux blonds étaient faiblements éclairés par la lueur de la lune.

Uruha s'approcha immédiatement de son ami, une ride d'inquiétude se formant sur son front. Il s'immobilisa en face de Reita et l'observa d'un air critique, une moue désaprobatrice aux lèvres.

"Il a dit non ?" demanda le blond, plantant son regard accéré dans les prunelles du bassiste. Celui-ci frémit et détourna le regard, hochant malgré tout la tête, incapable de résister aux iris caramel qui le fixaient avec insistance comme si Uruha avait pu lire son âme.

"Comment tu sais ?" demanda Reita d'un ton amer, ses yeux errant sur le lit défait. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé, pas même avec Uruha, son ami et confident depuis toujours. Le guitariste sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule du bassiste, puis il secoua la tête et se décida à répondre.

"Tu crois que tu serais dans le noir s'il avait dit oui ?" murmura doucement Uruha, s'approchant sensiblement de Reita. Le blond au bandeau frémit et entendit distinctement la porte de la suite s'ouvrir et se refermer à nouveau alors qu'une autre ombre pénétrait dans la pièce. Mais les lèvres d'Uruha se posèrent soudain sur le cou du bassiste et celui-ci oublia le nouvel arrivant pour se tourner vers le guitariste blond, l'air totalement perdu.

"Uru ?" fit timidement Reita, refermant ses doigts sur l'épaule de l'androgyne comme s'il voulait l'éloigner de lui. Le guitariste rit doucement, glissant son index le long du bandeau du bassiste puis sur ses lèvres, le réduisant au silence.

"N'y penses plus," ordonna Uruha d'une voix légèrement réprobatrice, comme une maîtresse d'école qui s'adresserait à un enfant turbulent. Et inexplicablement, Reita voulut fermer les yeux et se laisser aller contre le corps élancé de son ami, sous ses doigts qui caressaient maintenant doucement sa taille. Cette échappatoire à la tristesse semblait bien plus facile et plus douce que tout le reste... Mais un sursaut de sens moral poussa le bassiste à reculer et à se dégager lentement du corps androgyne contre le sien, et Reita fixa Uruha sur la défensive, les sourcils froncés.

"J'aime Ruki," se défendit le bassiste, l'air presque choqué. Un léger rire retentit près de la fenêtre, un rire que Reita reconnut immédiatement comme celui d'Aoi -- c'était probablement le guitariste brun qui était entré quelques minutes après Uruha.

"Mais tu peux l'oublier avec nous," souffla la voix d'Aoi et comme pour lui confirmer sa présence, le brun enlaça Reita sans attendre sa réponse, entourant la taille fine du bassiste de ses bras musclés.

"L'oublier ? Mais vous..." commença Reita, rapidement interrompu par les lèvres gourmandes d'Uruha qui effleuraient le coin de ses lèvres. Le guitariste blond sourit et pressa à nouveau son corps contre celui du bassiste, caressant doucement sa joue.

"On est ensemble, oui," affirma le blond d'une voix très aguichante. Reita frémit en sentant Aoi se serrer contre son dos, pris dans un délicieux pièges entre les deux guitaristes. Le bassiste jeta un regard nerveux à ses deux amis et se mordit la lèvre, tentant veinement de réfléchir malgré les doigts longs et fins d'Uruha qui remontaient lentement sur son torse.

"On est amis..." protesta faiblement Reita en fermant les yeux, sentant son corps se détendre inexorablement sous les caresses tendres des deux amants. Aoi adressa un clin d'oeil complice à Uruha et chacun des deux hommes posa sa tête contre une des épaules du bassiste, le même sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Laisse-toi aller..." souffla Uruha d'une voix bien trop sensuelle pour que Reita ose protester. "Nous on ne va pas te laisser seul..." Le bassiste se mordit plus violement la lèvre à ces mots qui réveillaient le douloureux souvenir de sa conversation avec Ruki, le chanteur qui lui n'avait pas répugné à l'abandonner.

Reita soupira et laissa sa joue tomber contre l'épaule d'Uruha, abandonnant ses derniers doutes au profit des caresses et des paroles rassurantes de l'androgyne.

"Viens..." murmura celui-ci en reculant un peu, prenant le bassiste par la main pour le mener jusqu'au lit. Reita se laissa guider et le guitariste l'assit sur le drap tandis qu'Aoi se glissait derrière Reita pour détacher son bandeau et caresser son cou et ses épaules, détendant peu à peu le bassiste qui ferma les yeux de bien être.

"Tu rates tout le spectacle," commenta Aoi après quelques secondes d'une voix rauque et pleine de désir, une voix que Reita ne lui avait jamais connue. Et lorsque le blond au bandeau rouvrit les yeux, il rougit en découvrant Uruha torse nu à quelques centimètres de lui, une main sur les boutons qui fermaient son pantalon.

Le guitariste blond glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand, ses prunelles noisette plongées dans celles de Reita. Il écarta légèrement les jambes et ferma doucement les yeux, ses doigts caressant lentement et sensuellement la bosse qui se dessinait entre ses cuisses. Reita rougit violement en voyant son ami soupirer de plaisir devant lui mais le bassiste ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette d'Uruha qui déboutonnait bien trop lentement son jean.

Le guitariste posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Reita qui sursauta, regardant timidement les yeux d'Uruha qui le fixaient intensément, animés d'une étincelle de désir.

"J'ai envie de toi Reita," murmura doucement le blond, détachant chacun de ses mots avec délectation. "Fais-moi l'amour..."

Le bassiste ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Uruha posa un doigts sur ses lèvres, l'incitant au silence.

"Je veux te sentir en moi", reprit Uruha en chuchottant contre l'oreille de son amant blond. "S'il te plais..."

La voix du guitariste s'évanouit en un gémissement de plaisir à peine audible alors qu'il commença à se frotter langoureusement contre le bassin de Reita, faisant rougit le bassiste de plus belle. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et rejeta la tête lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Aoi entourer sa taille et déboutonner son pantalon alors que les doigts d'Uruha se glissaient sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son torse musclé.

"Allonge-toi," susurra Aoi contre le cou du bassiste. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Reita était couché sur les draps, les deux guitaristes penchés sur lui. Aoi et Uruha échangèrent un regard complice avant de déposer à tous de rôle de petits baisers sur les lèvres du bassistes, puis sur son cou, et les deux amants glissèrent ainsi le long de Reita, jusqu'à atteindre la bosse plutôt proéminente qui s'était formée dans le boxer du blond.

"Aoi... Uru..." gémit celui-ci, ne sachant plus trop qui supplier pour un peu de caresses. Les deux guitaristes lui apportèrent la réponse un instant plus tard en retirant le boxer et le jean de Reita, lui écartant les jambes pour se placer tous deux entre elles. Puis Aoi et Uruha posèrent avec une parfaite simultanéité leurs lèvres chacun sur une des deux cuisses du bassiste qui poussa un gémissement de surprise et d'anticipation mêlées.

"Les gars... vous..." gémit Reita, se cambrant incontrôlablement alors que les bouches des deux amants s'approchaient de plus en plus de son sexe gonflé de désir. Soudain, Uruha sourit et laissa sa langue glisser tout le long de la cuisse du bassiste, atteignant finalement l'entre-jambes de celui-ci. Aoi émit un petit son de mécontentement et rejoignit son amant entre les cuisses de Reita, refermant ses lèvres autour du sexe du bassiste tandis que son amant en léchait doucement la base. Le blond bandeau gémit et se cambra brutalement, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la bouche d'Aoi qui se laissa faire sans rechigner, puis il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de ses deux amants, caressant leurs mèches blondes et brunes.

Les doigts d'Uruha commencèrent alors à caresser doucement la cuisse du bassiste lorsque son autre main vint rejoindre la joue d'Aoi, inclinant le visage de brun afin que les deux amants puissent partager un langoureux baiser... le sexe de Reita toujours prit entre leurs lèvres et leurs deux langues qui se caressaient amoureusement.

"Aoi... Ahh... Uru-chan... Uru..." gémit plaintivement Reita, ses doigts caressant frébrilement la joue des deux guitaristes qui embrassaient son sexe. En entendant son nom, Uruha sourit et se redressa, laissant Aoi glisser ses lèvres sur le membre tendu de Reita en de longs va et viens qui firent gémir le bassiste de plus belle. Uruha s'assit sur le torse de son amant pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres, approfondissant peu à peu le baiser qui devint rapidement passionné.

Reita ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres du guitariste sur les siennes, se laissant aller dans la douceur et la sensualité du baiser, la chaleur de la bouche d'Aoi autour de son sexe. Le bassiste aggripa les draps et gémit doucement contre le visage d'Uruha qui caressait son torse avec tendresse, assis sur son ventre.

"Mhh... Uru...-chan..." soupira plaintivement Reita en brisant le baiser, repoussant le guitariste. "Je ..vais..."

"Shht... " murmura le guitariste blond, relevant d'une menton le visage d'Aoi pour lui signifier d'arrêter. Reita ferma les yeux, quelques instants, le souffle court, laissant le plaisir redescendre lentement. Puis Uruha se pencha à nouveau sur lui et les deux blonds échangèrent un baiser langoureux sous l'oeil attendrit d'Aoi qui se déshabillait et sortait du jean de son amant du lubrifiant, et plusieurs préservatifs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient nus sur le lit et Aoi s'assit au bord du matelas, attirant Uruha contre lui. Le guitariste s'assit sur les cuisses de son amant pour échanger avec lui un baiser enflammé et se laisser glisser finalement au pieds du brun. Uruha fit signe à Reita de s'approcher et il écarta les jambes, posant ses mains sur les cuisses d'Aoi.

"Fais-le... comme ça..." demanda Uruha d'une voix brûlante de désir tandis qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes. "Je veux te sentir en moi pendant que je suce Aoi..."

Reita rougit à nouveau brusquement en entendant la demande d'Uruha mais il ne protesta pas une seule seconde et s'approcha du guitariste, un sourire flottant au coin de ses lèvres. Alors qu'Uruha glissait sa bouche le long du sexe d'Aoi, les doigts du bassiste se posèrent finalement au creux du dos cambré du blond, parcourant ses hanches et la forme galbée de ses fesses. Le guitariste se cambra encore davantage avec un gémissement plaintif, redressant ses fesses vers Reita avec une moue suppliante et le blond au bandeau s'empressa d'accéder à la demande muette de son amant, glissant ses doigts le long de l'intérieur des cuisses d'Uruha.

"Rei..." gémit le blond en prenant appuis sur les cuisses d'Aoi pour se redresser. Aussitôt, les doigts du brun virent caresser la nuque du guitariste pour l'inciter à lui accorder à nouveau un peu d'attention. Uruha sourit tendrement, déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Aoi avant de lécher à nouveau longuement son membre tendu et il l'avait presque entièrement glissé entre ses lèvres lorsque le sexe lubrifié de Reita se pressa entre ses fesses, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

Le guitariste blond se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière, bien vite arrêté par Aoi qui maintint le visage de son amant contre son sexe. Uruha gémit plus fort, plaintivement, alors que le brun bougeait des hanches entre ses lèvres et que Reita donnait des coups de bassin entre ses cuisses, allant et venant en lui de plus en plus rapidement. Les deux hommes le maintenaient totalement immobile, sans jamais lui laisser la moindre chance de reprendre son souffle ou d'avoir un peu de répis et inexplicablement, le blond se sentit durcir et gémir plus fort, excité par la violence avec laquelle ses deux amants profitaient de son corps.

Aoi soupira de plaisir et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap alors qu'il observait son amant agenouillé devant lui se cambrer de plus en plus pour mieux accueillir Reita. Puis le brun releva les yeux et dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à son regard. En face de lui, les doigts du bassiste se crispaient sur des fesses rondes et fermes, prolongées par de longues jambes douces et pâles comme de la porcelaine et deux magnifiques cuisses qui tremblaient sous le plaisir. Reita, lui, haletait et ses yeux ne quittaient pas le dos courbé qui frémissait sous ses coups de reins. Le bassiste semblait avoir oublié tout ce qui l'entourait, y compris Aoi et son visage concentré trahissait le désir qui montait peu à peu en lui alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans l'intimité d'Uruha.

Les paupières du guitariste brun papillonnèrent un instant mais il se ressaisit rapidement, étourdit par le plaisir qui parcourait la moindre de ses veines et Aoi se pencha vers Reita pour guider d'une main le visage du bassiste vers le sien. Celui-ci sembla prendre enfin conscience des lèvres du guitariste à quelques millimètres des siennes, et les deux hommes échangèrent un langoureux baiser parfois à peine brisé par la violence avec laquelle Reita pénétrait Uruha.

Aoi fut le premier à ressentir le plaisir si fort qu'il en tremblait presque contre les lèvres de Reita, perdu dans une myriade de sensations qui l'assaillaient. Il y avait des lèvres plaquées contre les siennes, une langue qui le découvrait avec gourmandise, une bouche qui étouffait le moindre de ses gémissements, une main sur son torse, une autre au creux de son dos, et cette chaleur humide autour de son sexe qui trouvait sans cesse où le caresser pour le faire crier de plaisir. Les doigts du brun abandonnèrent le visage de Reita qu'ils effleuraient, tremblants, pour venir se crisper presque violement dans les cheveux blonds d'Uruha. Aoi sentit les lèvres de l'autre guitariste s'étirer en un sourire puis glisser jusqu'à la base de son sexe, le faisant gémir d'extase alors qu'il se libérait enfin dans la gorge de son amant.

Le blond recula ensuite, visiblement satisfait, tandis qu'Aoi se laissait tomber sur les draps défaits du lit de la chambre d'hotel. Uruha eut à peine le temps d'admirer le visage comblé du brun qu'un coup de hanches le poussa brusquement contre la cuisse de son amant. Le guitariste blond gémit, sentant le sexe de Reita glisser en lui d'avant en arrière, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort... Et lorsque le bassiste se coucha sur Uruha, posant son menton contre l'épaule du guitariste pour lui mordiller le cou, celui-ci crispa ses doigts contre les jambes d'Aoi et mordit sa cuisse pour ne pas gémir alors qu'il jouissait contre la moquette de l'hotel. Reita fut le dernier à atteindre l'orgasme; mais la sensation de l'intimité d'Uruha qui se resserrait spasmodiquement autour de sa virilité suffit à le faire jouir et c'est avec un halètement rauque et sourd que le bassiste marqua de son plaisir le corps de son amant.

Puis Aoi se redressa, paresseusement, jetant un regard tendre aux deux blonds couchés l'un sur l'autre, appuyés contre ses cuisses. Le brun se releva doucement alors que Reita et Uruha se laissaient tomber contre le bord du lit, épuisé, et Aoi s'allongea sous les couvertures avec un soupir de satisfaction. Ses deux amants se levèrent quelques secondes plus tard, les membres endoloris, et Uruha se coucha contre le torse d'Aoi alors que Reita les observait d'un air mal assuré, à la fois indécis et embarassé par sa nudité maintenant que la flamme du désir s'était éteinte.

"Tu ne veux pas dormir avec nous Rei-chan ?" demanda soudain Uruha d'un ton boudeur et suppliant, semblant remarquer le trouble de son ami. Reita cligna des yeux, visiblement perturbé et le guitariste blond s'agenouilla sur le drap blanc avec une moue vexée. "Viens dormir avec nous," implora-t-il en tapottant la couverture du bout des doigts, là où il restait encore un peu de place pour que le bassiste s'allonge. "Viens... Tu verras, ça ira mieux demain."

Demain ? Le blond au bandeau laissa échapper un petit soupir mais rejoignit finalement Uruha qui lui adressa un sourire émerveillé. Demain, tout irait-il vraiment mieux ? Reita se sentait seul et misérable alors que les deux guitaristes ne l'avaient même pas encore quitté et le bassiste se surprenait déjà à espérer qu'ils restent avec lui pour un peu plus qu'une seule nuit de sexe. Puis sa conscience lui murmurait qu'Aoi et Uruha était un couple, un couple qui avait juste voulut l'aider et Reita n'aurait sans doute jamais trouvé le sommeil si une adorable tête blonde n'était pas venue se blotir contre son épaule. Après tout, le guitariste ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas seuls ?


End file.
